


Capture the moment

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Seungcheol tried to take a picture of him kissing Jihoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I recently thought about this idea for the fic and I hope you guys will like it.

Seungcheol was determined to get a picture of him and Jihoon kissing and he would stop at nothing to get it, but before we start, he supposes that you should know just how he came across the idea. You see, it all started earlier in the week  when he was hanging out with Jeonghan.

* * *

 

**_Earlier that week_ **

Seungcheol sat in the living room with Jeonghan as he looked through his phone. Seungcheol wasn’t really into looking at other people’s business, but Jeonghan was smiling affectionately and Seungcheol wanted to know why, so he looked. 

“Is that you and Minghao,” he asked as he saw Jeonghan’s new wallpaper. 

“Yup,” said Jeonghan proudly. 

“I took it yesterday,” he said as he showed Seungcheol his phone. Seungcheol took a good look at it and saw that it was a picture of Jeonghan giving Minghao a peck on the lips. It didn't come as a surprise to him, he knew there was something going on with the two of them. It looked pretty adorable and he couldn’t help but wonder if he could do the same with Jihoon. 

“I want to try that with Jihoon,” said Seungcheol. 

Jeonghan put down his cell phone and turned to look at Seungcheol. “You should,” he said. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think Jihoon would want to though,” he said as he frowned. 

“Minghao didn’t want to either. He was too shy to do so, but I got help from Seungkwan.”

“What did he do?”

“I had him hide behind the couch, so when it was go time, he would spring out from behind and snap a picture,’ said Jeonghan as he smiled at the memory. Seungcheol liked the idea of having a picture like that of him and Jihoon and he was going to get it

* * *

 

So now Seungcheol was on his personal mission to get that picture. He walked into in on Jihoon and he could see that Jihoon was playing some random game on the bed. 

“Jihoon,” he said as he jumped on the bed and landed next to Jihoon. 

“What’s wrong?” said Jihoon as he shut of his phone and turned to look at his boyfriend. 

“Well, Jeonghan had this new picture of him and Minghao kissing and I thought it was pretty cute, and well you know the picture had me wondering and I know that I wonder a—”

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon interrupted him. 

“Yeah.”   
  


“You’re rambling,” he said. 

Seungcheol scooted closer to Jihoon and out his arm around his waist. “Well, I was wondering if we could do that too,” he said as he tried to give Jihoon puppy eyes. 

Jihoon looked at him for a second. “No,” was all he said as he went back to playing on his phone. 

Okay that didn’t work.

* * *

 

Since asking didn’t work, Seungcheol’s second attempt was to be sneaky. 

Jihoon was in his small recording studio when Seungcheol walked in. 

“Jihoon, I love you,” said Seungcheol as he hugged Jihoon from behind. Jihoon could tell he was up to something. 

“I love you too, but what do you want?” he said as he turned around to face him fully. 

“What do you mean?” said Seungcheol faking innocence. 

“Don’t act all innocent on me. You’re up to something,” said Jihoon as he eyed him suspiciously. 

“Whaaaaaat? I just wanted to see you,” he said as he brought Jihoon closer to him and hugged him. Jihoon was a little surprised with the sudden affection, but hugged him back none the less. Seungcheol pulled back and kissed Jihoon full on the lips, Jihoon instantly melted. He put his arm around Seungcheol and returned the kiss. He felt Seungcheol moving his arm around and Jihoon opened one eye. He broke the kiss, as Seungcheol took whatever he had in his hand behind his back. 

“What are you doing?” he asked. 

“What do you mean?” said Seungcheol. 

“What do you have behind your back,” he said suspiciously. 

“Nothing.”

“Seungcheol, what are you hiding?” he said as he held out his hand, but Seungcheol wouldn’t budge. 

“Nothing I was just um—” but he didn’t have a chance to finish because Jihoon had reached behind his back. 

He took the cellphone that Seungcheol was hiding and smacked him on the arm. “Are you serious?” he said as he crossed his arms.

“But Jihoonie, I want to remember this moment forever,” he said, but Jihoon called bullshit. 

“You want that picture,” he said in an accusing voice.  

“Oh come on Jihoon, please,” he said as he tried to pull of a wounded puppy face. 

Jihoon looked at Seungcheol for a while before he sighed. “Okay, but we should do it outside of the studio, it’s too cramped in here,” he said as he guided Seungcheol outside. 

“Okay,” he replied with a huge smile. He was finally going to get his picture.

He stepped out of the studio. “I’m telling you Jihoon, this is going to be the best picture ever taken,” he said as he turned around to face him, but there was no Jihoon, instead he was meet with the sight of a closing door, with Jihoon on the other side. 

“Hey, what gives?” he said as he tried to open the door. 

“I told you no, so don’t go trying to be sneaky,” he heard Jihoon say. Seungcheol sighed, he really thought he was going to get that picture. 

“Can I at least have my phone back” he said. 

“No,” was all he heard as he pouted.

* * *

 

So the second attempt didn’t work, but third time's the charm.

He had hung up mistletoe by the hallway and hand also hung up one of those spy camera’s he had gotten from the store. He waited for Jihoon to exit his room, which should be some time soon, seeing as how that boy hadn’t eaten in all day. He waited an average of thirty minutes before Jihoon finally came out, he would have asked him to come outside, but that would have aroused suspicion. 

When Jihoon finally came out, Seungcheol almost jumped out in excitement. He ran over to Jihoon. 

“Jihoon guess what?”

“What?” 

“Look up,” he said as he pointed above the ceiling. Jihoon looked up and spotted the mistletoe. His boyfriend was really an idiot sometimes. 

“Seungcheol, first of all that’s not mistletoe, that’s just a twig with green leaves and… did you really glue strawberries on it? Anyways and two it’s not even christmas, so even if you  _ did  _ have mistletoe, it would have been pointless anyways,” said Jihoon was he patted Seungcheol’s cheek and kissed him on the cheek. 

Damn, Seungcheol tried really hard to glue those stupid strawberries onto that stupid twig.

* * *

 

Seungcheol was now on to his fourth attempt. 

He managed to place two different camera’s on separate sides of the kitchen. He was getting this damn photo and he was not going to give up. He pressed the recording button on the two devices and waited until Jihoon entered the kitchen. This time he was sure he was going to get it. 

He waited by the kitchen for almost half an hour. He should be pissed that Jihoon wasn’t really eating that much, but he was too focused on making sure the camera’s were working. He double checked to make sure they were recording and they in fact were, so he was good to go. He didn’t have to wait any longer until Jihoon walked in. He had on Seungcheol’s sweater and it was too big for him, which made the blood rise up his neck. He didn’t know how he managed to have someone as cute as Jihoon to be his boyfriend. 

“What are you doing in the kitchen?” asked Jihoon. 

“I was bored so I decided to come here,” he said trying to suppress his blush.

“You decided to come to the kitchen because you were bored,” Jihoon repeated. 

“Yeah.”

“You’re so weird,” said Jihoon as he grabbed a bowl of cereal. 

Seungcheol almost burst a vein. “Cereal, Cereal! you haven’t eaten in all day and you choose to eat cereal!!!!” he said incredulously. Oh no that was not happening. 

“You have to eat real food,” he said as he took the cereal from Jihoon.

“You sit and i’ll make you something to eat,” said Seungcheol as he went straight to work. He was too focused on his making Jihoon real food, that he didn’t see what Jihoon was doing. 

It didn’t take long for him to finish making the food and before he knew it he was giving Jihoon kimchi fried rice. 

Jihoon’s heart swelled with affection for the older male. “Thank you,” he said as he placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He really appreciated how much Seungcheol looked out for him He took his bowl and headed to his recording studio. 

It took Seungcheol a few minutes to realize that the camera’s recorded what just happened. This was it, he had finally gotten the pictures. 

He looked through the two camera’s and saw that on both of them Jihoon had stood up and looked around the room, instantly spotting the two devices. He stayed apprehensive as Jihoon’s small figure could be seen on the screen of the camera, Jihoon could be seen shaking his head as his hand covered the lens and the screen went blank. That DEVIL. 

* * *

 

Okay, Fifth time was a  _ rea _ l charm. 

Jihoon thought that taking his phone away would stop him, but don’t fear Seungcheol still had his camera, but this time he would not be working alone, this time he had Seungkwan’s help. 

“Okay, so I heard from Jeonghan that you helped him with his picture, so I was wondering whether you could help me,” he said as they both sat on the couch. 

Seungkwan wasn’t too sure about this whole idea. He did help Jeonghan, but this one was different. If Minghao got mad, which he didn’t, Seungkwan could easily handle him, but an angry Jihoon was a force to be reckoned with. 

“I don’t know. Jihoon might look like a harmless angel, but he’s ferocious and if this goes wrong, I could be seriously maimed.”

“Oh come on, you have to help me, please. I’ve tried everything and nothing has worked,” said Seungcheol as he begged him for help. 

After a lot of thinking, he finally complied. “Alright, alright, but if I die I’m coming back to haunt you,” he said all too seriously. 

Seungcheol let out a relieved sigh. “Okay, here’s the plan,” started Seungcheol. 

**_Ten Minutes later_ **

Everything was set in order and the plan was ready to begin. Seungkwan, who was starting to question whether or not this was a good idea, hid behind the closet as he waited for his cue. Seungcheol was set to walk in with Jihoon any moment now. 

“What is so important that you had to drag me to the living room,” whined Jihoon as Seungcheol dragged him in by the hand. 

“I just wanted to apologize for trying to take a picture of us kissing,” said Seungcheol as he tried to look guilty.

“And you had to bring me here to say it,” Jihoon said. 

“There's no place to apologize like in the living room,” said Seungcheol as he tried not to give himself away. 

“I forgive you, now can I go,” said an impatient Jihoon. 

“Yes, but first I need to give you an apologetic kiss. It's a romantic way of saying I'm sorry.”

Jihoon eyes him suspiciously. 

“You took away my phone, so I can't take a picture of us kissing,” he said. Jihoon looked around the room and spotted no cameras around. He gave in. 

Okay, it was time for Seungkwan to get ready. He could see that Jihoon had out his arm around Seungcheol’s neck and Seungcheol had wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist. It was almost go time. 

He turned on the camera, but he suddenly felt something on his arm. 

“WAAAAHHHHH,” he screamed as he fell out of the closet. There was a spider on his arm and he was too focused trying to kill it that he didn’t notice a fuming Jihoon. 

Once the spider was nowhere to be seen, he managed to stand up. He still had the camera in his hands and he looked directly at Jihoon, his blood ran cold. 

“I’ll give you a ten second start,” was all Jihoon said as Seungkwan bolted out of the room. 

Seungcheol sighed as he threw himself on the couch, but he quickly sprung back up when he heard Seungkwan’s shrieks of terror. 

* * *

 

Jihoon sat in his studio after his encounter with Seungkwan. Today proved to be quite an eventful day. He couldn’t believe the lengths Seungcheol went to just to get a picture of them kissing. It was ridiculous, but he also found it amusing. It was already close to midnight and Jihoon choose to call it a night. He got up from his chair and stretched. He was really tired, so he choose to go to bed. He walked over to his room that he shared with Seungcheol. They had separate beds, but Jihoon always slept with Seungcheol, he was more at peace that way. He should really be angry at his boyfriend, but he just couldn’t. That was his weakness, Seungcheol. He almost gave in to him when he had that puppy dog look in his eyes, but Jihoon resisted temptation. 

He lifted the covers and scooted closer to Seungcheol, almost instantly Seungcheol put an arm around his waist. It was out of reflex really.Jihoon looked at his boyfriend's sleeping figure for a while before he sighed and took out his phone. 

The things he did for Seungcheol.

* * *

 

Seungcheol woke up the next morning with Jihoon in his arms. He stayed in bed for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet time he had with a sleeping Jihoon. He gently kissed him on the forehead as he sat up and reached for his phone. He checked his messages and spotted one from Jihoon. He found it weird actually, seeing as how they were together the whole time yesterday, so he could have just talked to him personally. 

He opened up the message and there opened a picture, It was of Jihoon kissing a sleeping Seungcheol on the lips. His stomach fluttered and he had an ear splitting grin. He jumped on the bed from excitement, but he suddenly remembered that Jihoon was still sleeping. He quietly got up and went to the living room. He absolutely loved the picture and from the angle he could tell that Jihoon took it personally. 

“Jeonghan, I got it, I got it!!!” he shouted. 

“And it’s way more cuter than your picture,” he still shouted. 

Back at his room, Jihoon opened his eyes. Seungcheol didn’t notice that he had been pretending to sleep. From the excited shouts that could be heard from the living room, Jihoon knew he saw the picture. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 

He really loved his boyfriend, even if he did do things like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
